


Everything goes to Hell in the end. Or maybe Heaven I Don’t know.

by orphan_account



Series: (Discontinued) Heaven or Hell? [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Also mean Sinbad Ja’far watch out, Angel/Demon AU, F/F, F/M, Fem!Ja’far, Ja’far needs to watch out is what I’m saying, Possessive Sinbad Ja’far watch out, will be revamped sometime in the future hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hell wasn’t a burning pit of fire, like humans believed. It was actually pretty, with streets and houses around the ‘town’. Heaven was the same.But that didn’t mean that the rules were similar.3 kings, three ‘levels’. Three ‘towns’.(Almost) Every time she got involved with Sinbad something bad happened, why couldn’t he just not think of ruling the world? Or Hell, rather.





	1. Meeting of Hell, it never ends well

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series deeply, I really do. And I hope you like it as much.
> 
> Please, if you have any criticism, or spotted a mistake (spelling error, etc) please let me know. Hope you’re having a good day (or night) so far.

“Masrur...” The large man turned towards the person beside him.

“Yes?” His reply sounded uninterested, and may have been taken as rude by someone else but they were quite alike so it didn’t bother her.

“What is going on?” Her eyes trailed over the demons scattering over the place, running around, most of them were hanging with their heads to the ground.

“Do you know how Hell operates?” He side-eyed her as she nodded and stared at the running crowds of demons.

“I think...there’s three kings, right?”

“Correct. There are nine levels, each king rule over three levels each. The lower the level the worse the punishment is.”

“King Sinbad rules over the first three right? Lord Mu over the middle three and Emperor Kouen Ren over the last three.” Masrur nodded at his sister.

“Sinbad’s torture usually involves water, drowning, or having someone’s genitals cut off.” Morgiana’s hair got caught in her mouth as she turned towards her brother in a millisecond.

“Really?”

“Yes...I’m not sure about the others though. You could probably guess.” Morgiana frowned at him.

“Sinbad, High king of the seven seas. Mu Alexius, Lord of the beasts. And lastly Emperor Kouen Ren, The King of War.”

“Ohh...” she looked down at her bare feet.

“Come now, work.” He hit her lightly on the shoulder and she followed him back to the castle. Waving at a reaper with light purple hair and red eyes who sailed by them down the river by the castle.

————————————————

“Koueeeeeeen.” Kouha drawled as he followed his two older brothers. Kouen glanced back for a second but turned his focus forward again. The side of his face was cast in shadows on one side making his features appear sharper.

Kouha pouted And instead turned towards Koumei, who was following his brothers step. Throwing a short glance at the black haired Demon following behind them.

“Mei?” Koumei slowed down a little to walk besides Kouha, who’s face lit up in excitement.

“What’s so important about this meeting?” He pulled on the others disheveled (and messy) suit.

“If this meeting is successful then the diplomatic relationship between the three kings will hopefully get better and that means more power to us from The Fire Circles.”

Judar made a puking noise in the background. “I hope the stupid king doesn’t drag on as he does, it annoying. He’s a embarrassment to all demons.” Judar’s face twisted in disgust when he thought of the purple haired king.

“No. He could easily manipulate people if he wanted, plus, his _girlfriend_ is an angel. Now he can get backup and information from Heaven.”

“An angel?! But isn’t that suuuuper rare?!” Kouha looked at his older brothers in disbelief.

“Well, Yes. But even Kougyoku’s mother was an angel, right? It’s rare, Yes, but not as rare as everyone thinks.” Koumei glanced at his Kouen, who was still walking at a fast pace down the dark corridor.

“What ever happens I’m not gonna let him take over my empire.” Both Judar And Kouha grinned. Kouen would go to war if it meant to secure the rule from Sinbad.

“Gentlemen, welcome!” Sinbad, clad in full black suit and tie glanced around the room.

Mu Alexius sat on the right, proud as ever head held high. A bunch of ragged up souls of lost beasts  
that resembled people stood behind him. The red blood coating their heads and drenching their hair. Showing their sin.

On the left sat Kouen Ren. His slitted eyes stared right at him.  
His two brothers behind him, a few more people in a small crowd too. Judar staring daggers at him from behind Kouen.

Masrur and his little sister were behind him.

“Let’s begin the meeting of Hell!”

Two weeks.

Two weeks of meetings and discussion had it taken for the three to come to a conclusion.

Everyone kept their rule. Simple as that.

His nails dug into his palms. They shook lightly as he slammed them into the table. Masrur rushed out of the room quickly, knowing what could happen when Sinbad turned truly angry.

He felt like breaking something, or _someone_, wanting to break a persons entire being from mind to body to make up for his failure, he felt his muscles clench uselessly and his lips dragged back as he scowled and tried to calm down. He wanted to _unify_ Hell, but in this pace he wasn’t going to achieve anything.

He didn’t notice that someone had entered the room before a fair and slender hand placed itself on his fist, the fingers stroking lightly.

His eyes shot up to look at who it was.

He was met by dark green eyes and a smile.

“...Ja’far?” His voice came out from the back of his throat, more like a growl than anything as his dark eyes stared at the woman above him.

Ja’far flinched at the tone but laid a stack of papers on his desk.

“My boss wanted me to give these to you...” she The let her eyes roam over his face as he examined the papers.

“You okay?” Sinbad looked up at the sweet tone, and nearly laughed when he saw the worried expression.

It was ridiculous.

“You’ve been stressed right? I can understand. But please don’t overwork yourself, okay?” She smiled at him and left shortly there after.

He watched the woman go and nearly laughed again but stopped himself.

This was _Ja’far._

A wonderful woman who truly loved him. Didn’t care about what others thought of their relationship and was truly happy with him.

And what did he do? Laugh at her?

He shook the feeling off. He was stressed, it was because he was stressed that he had been acting weird these past days. Nothing more.

Nothing more.

He took up the papers that Ja’far’s boss had sent him.

The thoughts of Ja’far swirled in his head until he fell asleep.


	2. Lesbian lovers let’s go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some MorYoku(?) The next chapter is gonna be longer (I hope) I’m writing three fics right now so I’m kinda stuck at ideas for the moment :( I hope you like this chapter :)

“Alibaba!” The blonde angel turned as Morgiana and Aladdin shouted from across the yard.

“Aladdin! Mor!” He ran up to them and hugged them both, Aladdin smiled brightly at his friend while Morgiana turned as red as her hair.

“Do you guys want to help me?” The blonde looked at his friends.

“Help you?”

“Yeah. I’m practicing as a Guardian Angel, you know, be assigned to a human and see so they make the right choices and all that.”

“Sure we’ll help you!” The blue haired angel said. Morgiana stood a bit behind him.

“I’m not sure...” the boys turned towards their friend.

“Why not? Kougyoku is joining in too, and it seemed to go well the last time you were together.” Morgiana recalled as she and Kougyoku might have locked lips once or twice that night.

“It’s nothing...I gladly come.” She gave the two a smile, a shaky one.

“Let’s go th-“ Alibaba’s face froze on something behind Morgiana.

Aladdin notes the dark, looming presence in a millisecond.

Judar, or The Serpent of Eden, had been leering at them from under a tree across the schoolyard. He didn’t go there, as the school was for angels to chose their different careers and demons where not allowed on campus.

A grin formed on Judars face before he walked off.

“...Alibaba.” Aladdin said.

“Let’s go.” The three quickly rushed out from there.  
————————————————  
The job was boring, Morgiana wasn’t even allowed to be with them, “no demons rule” and all that.

She sat outside of the building that Alibaba and Aladdin where in, they had said it was okay for her to go home but Masrur had the keys so no.

She sat with her head in her hand and eyes closed, and didn’t notice when a hand closed in on hers.

Morgiana jolted up from where she sat, her eyes landed on the girl that stood beside her.

Her pink hair had been put up in the usual two loop tails on top of her head, the hall above her lit up her face, if only a little, as she smiled at Morgiana.

“Kougyoku...” she straightened her back and watched as Kougyoku sat beside her on the bench. Her eyes trailed over her torso until it reached the bare skin of her legs.

Kougyoku waved her hand and giggled when Mor got startled once again.

“How have you been?”

“Good.” Morgiana replied.

“Then...I’m glad.” Kougyoku leaned in towards Morgiana.

Morgiana froze where she sat, her pulse thudding in her ears as Kougyoku closed her soft lips over her own.

It lasted for a brief second, only a brief second, and Morgiana felt herself wanting more.

Morgiana’s hands found the back of Kougyoku head, pulling her down for another kiss.

_“Morgiana...”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo’lo had the reputation of being a slight trouble maker, to bad he couldn’t help himself from proving it.

“Captain.” The figure dragged itself across the floor. The fresh-looking blood permanently covering his body in large specks dripped on the ground, drops or bloody footprints always followed them, before disappearing.

“Lo’lo! How are you!” Mu looked up from the papers he had been looking over.

“Good, Myron was worried ‘bout ya.” Lo’lo sat down in the chair beside his captain, the chains around his ankles clinking as he rested his head in his arms that he had crossed on the table.

”stupid bitch.” Mu frowned at the name Lo’lo had given his sister for the time being.

“Can you stop using that, please?” He asked carefully. A lump formed in his stomach at the words.

“Bitch, or stupid? Bitch fits the most I guess.” Lo’lo chuckled, but stopped when he saw Mu’s face.

“I’ll stop.” Mu felt the tension in his stomach ease itself, a bit.

“Thank you.” Mu smiled at him, before redirecting his attention to the papers in front of him.

“From your crush?” Lo’lo asked calmly.

Mu sputtered as he felt his face heating up. “No.” He tried with as much calm he could muster, it always being torn down whenever someone mentioned his crush.

“You’re sure?”

”Yes...”

“You’re sure its not about Lil’ miss Sche-“

“NO!” Mu shot up and slammed his hands hard into the table, staring in embarrassment at his friend.

“Sure.” Lo’lo said, not effected even the slightest. He stretched his hands up above his head before yawning, which made his scar stretch along, turning his face into a terrifying grimace of sharp teeth, blood and scars.

“See ya, Captain.” Lo’lo stood up from the chair and walked to the door.

“Goodbye...” Mu sunk back into his chair, waving goodbye to his friend.

“Good luck with your woman!” Lo’lo shouted before running out from the room.

“You-!”

~~~

Lo’lo ran back to the room, but stopped when he saw the familiar face of Myron.

He stared at her for a second before she went back to walking in the opposite direction.

“Hey!” He ran to her side, and she snarled back at him.

“Fuck off!” She practically growled, not something you expected in her if it wasn’t in a fight.

“Oh? Is little Myron angry? Who ruffled your feathers?” Myron bristled, her cheeks an angry red as she snarled again, before running away and slamming the door to her room.

Lo’lo sighed, walking up to the door to Myron’s room. Knocking on the dark wood.

“Fuck off, Lo’lo.” Myron said.

Lo’lo could if he wanted to, break in.

But instead he left her alone for once, walking in the large halls with no destination in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR at the end
> 
> Okay hi, author person here.
> 
> I love this series deeply, I really do, the interest on the heaven or hell stuff fascinates me, but unfortunately I will not be continuing this _version_ of the series.
> 
> I began writing all my stuff without a legitimate plan, which hurts in the long run, but the thing about this series is that I do want to continue it, but it’s not going to work.
> 
> So, I’ve decided to discontinue this _version_ of the series, meaning that it won’t be continued, but I will someday in the future hopefully rewrite every fic and get a solid plot down, so that it will be a work that I can feel proud over, and enjoy reading. I’m keeping these things open because others might enjoy the ideas from here.
> 
> Tldr: discountinued series, will be revamped and rewritten in the future.
> 
> Also i know few will see this note, but I’m having it here for the few people that might enjoy (and look forward) to this series. I don’t want to leave my readers hanging on empty notes after all. :)


End file.
